neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerull
The Eon deity Nerull is essentially the same person as the deity of the same name from D&D sourcebooks. He has begun to play a role in the recent history of Eon, which is naturally not covered by sourcebooks. Nerull is a major god, holding the portfolio for Death, Darkness, Winter, and Murder. He is neutral evil. He rules a city in the underdark known as the Crypt. He is known for shunning all living things. According to his worshipers, each winter he slays an incarnation of Obad-Hai. He has two major holidays: The Ride of Nerull, which lay people celebrate on October 31st in an attempt to appease the god and gain safe passage for the dead, and the Blood Moon Festival, which is celebrated by cultists on December 11th and often accociated with terrible murder rampages. Celebrating it openly is often shunned or illegal. References in Eon At least two of the amulets that the party has found invoke Nerull: *St. Cuthbert has fallen. Nerull will rule all men. *Moradin has fallen. Nerull will rule all dwarves. There are at least three Amulets of Necromantic Might in existence. It is unknown whether or not this reference to Nerull indicates that an amulet is one of those. The St. Cuthbert phrase is also inscribed on the door of The Nautilus. The party has also come across a treasure trove of gold coins in The Hall of Many Things with Olidammara and Nerull made a bet written around the edge in Abyssal. Nerull is one of the four gods mentioned in the Libris Mortis, which is a text about the undead in Eon. The other three are Afflux, Doresain, and Evening Glory. Appearances in Eon Nerull was present during the opening battle of the Revolution of 1441 in Baldur. Claire encountered an aspect of Nerull as she fled to North Baldur. The aspect left her with the words, "thus reaps the sower of strife". Her memories of this time were erased by Jordan Talnec. However, after she and Herr Doctor picked up an Entropic Reaper's scythe, Nerull renewed an interest in her. It is unknown if this was caused by her proximity to the scythe or if he was coming after her anyway. Through her, Nerull restored sanity and removed the Entropic Reaper's curse from Ashra, Herr Doctor, and Claire herself. Ethan of Malvont had also been present during the Revolution of 1441, and was one of the last people to escape. As he left Baldur, he saw Nerull riding over Baldur as it burned. During the Ruin of Baldur following the attack at Syscian's Tower, the party heard a rhythmic pounding sound over their hiding place in the illithid guildhome. Ethan thought this sounded exactly like the hoofbeats of Nerull's steed from the last time the god rode through Baldur, and insisted that the party get the fuck out now. As this was in line with the party's general goals, they took off through a series of tunnels under the illithid guildhome. They escaped Baldur without any further interaction with Nerull. Blood Sacrifice :See main article: Blood Sacrifice Blood sacrifice is a means by which worshipers at an altar of Nerul can gain EXP by torturing people to death. Blood flows from the victim into the altar, fueling it magically. When the victim dies, consuming their blood will grant the drinker their power. The ritual is described in the real Necronomicon. Victims can be released from the altar by entering a proper key phrase. Category:Deities